The inventive concepts herein relate to storage devices, and more particularly, to embedded solid state disk and solid state disk storage devices.
Examples of semiconductor memory devices commonly used as storage devices include volatile memories such as DRAM, SRAM, etc. and nonvolatile memories such as EEPROM, FRAM, PRAM, MRAM, flash memory, etc. Volatile memories lose their stored data when their power supplies are interrupted while nonvolatile memories maintain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted.
Devices using nonvolatile memories are being increasingly used. For instance, an MP3 player, a digital camera, a cell phone, a camcorder, a flash card and a solid state disk use nonvolatile memories as a storage device.
A solid state disk (SSD) can read data or write data at a higher speed than a hard disk. Since the SSD does not have parts that move physically, an operation noise may not be generated and power consumption may be reduced. Thus, a hold time of a battery may be increased by using the SSD in a portable device.